


Mordant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [36]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sr. just doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mordant

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 6/7/1999 with the word [mordant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/07/mordant).
> 
> mordant  
> Biting; caustic; sarcastic.
> 
> I struggled with this one not sure this is the best use of the word, but it's what I have.
> 
> Anyway comments, kudos, constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Sr. doesn't know how to quit when he's ahead or pay attention to the warning signs.

# 

Mordant

The next day as the sun rose above the clouds, Tony glanced briefly out his window before covering his head with the covers. It was too early to be up. Rolling over he tried to go back to sleep, but the sun would not let him. Grumbling he stumbled out of bed just enough to shut the covers on the window so that the light couldn’t get in. Gibbs had worked them well into the night and they weren’t expected in today so he could afford to sleep in.

Just as he was settling back into his bed to go to sleep a knock resounded on his door. Grumbling under his breath about neighbors and other morning people who wouldn’t leave him alone he stayed put hoping that whoever was at the door would go away.

“Junior?” Anthony DiNozzo Sr. called through the door. “Are you home?”

Tony groaned. Just what he needed now his dad. Well there was no help for it now. Climbing out of bed again he stumbled over to the door banging into a table on his way and mumbling “Ow.” Wrenching the door open, he asked. “What do you want, dad?”

“Junior. That hurts. Can’t an old man visit his son?” Senior responded with mock pain.

“Not after he wrote him out of the will at 12. Now I’ve had a long night and if there’s nothing else, I’d like to get back to bed.” Moving to shut the door with a quick flick of the wrist, he groaned when Senior stuck his foot in the door.

“Wait Junior. I need to talk to you.” Senior butted in.

“Make it fast, dad.” Tony’s curiosity had long left leaving just mordant displeasure dripping with sarcasm in it’s wake.

“Geez Junior I just wanted a word.” Senior scoffed.

“And it has to be now, dad? Really? You didn’t give a damn about me for 20 years, but now whatever you need is more important than my sleep after being up until 2am for work?” Tony questioned caustically the sharp tone of his voice cutting through the air like a sword.

“Yes. I’m flying out tomorrow. This was the only time I had to meet with you.” Senior explained.

“Whatever, dad. You need to go now. If you really need to talk call my phone and leave a message. Bye now. I’m not letting you ruin my day off.” With that Tony forced his dad out the door shutting and locking it for good measure.


End file.
